Of Cookies and Muffins
by Lil' hiccups
Summary: VioxRed RedxVio Everyone has their own special way of expressing themselves. Who's to say baking delightful treats isn't one of them? Yaoi Oneshot COMPLETE Collab with Rider of the Whales  Check us out on DeviantArt!


**Disclaimer: **

**This awesome and amazing story was written by Muffin and Cookie (also known as) **

**Winged-Obsessor and LeahAF (on deviantart) and Rider of the Whales and ProFinEnce (on FFN)**

**We are proud to bring you this VioxRed tribute in hope it shines a new light on FourSwords Yaoi pairings. **

**Yes, we made Blue the bad guy and Shadow the all-knowing. Green was thrown in there because... well... He's Green.**

**We took pleasure in writing this story together and even decided to leave Bloopers- just for laughs~ **

**And a Tribute:**

**to The word SUDDENLY**

**to Jack- For we will never let go~**

**to Whisk and Spatula Hands**

**to The poor infidels attacked by killer arrows**

**to Waffle bouquets **

**to Muffins and Cookies**

**and to Yaoi!**

**

* * *

**

**Of Cookies and Muffins**

_**VioxRed**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~~~~Scene 1~~~~**

It had started again; Blue had ripped into Red for something trivial, insignificant really, and now the boy in red was beginning to tear up, like in every fight the two had.

_'What was it this time,' _Vio wondered. The purple-clad hero glared at his book; he didn't want to get involved but Blue- Blue was really starting to get on his nerves. He'd done little more than fight with Red for the past few days, that and complain about the food that Vio and Red had taken turns cooking. It wasn't their fault they had limited supplies, was it?

"Geez, Red! Can't you cook something good? This tastes like shit!" Blue complained, pushing the bowl of what seemed like a watery stew away from him.

"B-but Blue... That's all we have to cook with..." Red's eyes were full and watery now. He'd tried _so hard _with what they'd had, which wasn't much. Fortunately they were nearing a town soon, so they'd be able to stock up on supplies. Which, Vio realized, would only end some of the complaining.

"Stop being such an idiot and eat. It's not our fault some slow hothead can't- won't stop training. We could have been in town by now if it weren't for you."

"Shut up! No one asked for your stupid opinion, you lazy bookworm!" Blue yelled as he slammed his fists onto the make-shift picnic table.

"Blue..." Red's voice was quiet. "Please stop yelling at Vio. I can go see if there's something around here that would make this taste a little better..." He pushed his own, mostly uneaten bowl away and stood as if he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

"Aww, Red, you don't have to do that- It's fine how it is," Green interjected, spooning some soup into his mouth to prove his point.

"Like hell it is!" Blue shouted,

"No, Green, it's fine. Really. I'm s-sure there's something out there-" Red's voice wavered, and he sniffed, trying to stop his tears from falling.

"Sit. Down."

Everyone froze at the venom in Vio's voice, shocked at the intensity of which those words were spoken.

Red slowly lowered himself back into his seat and bowed his head over his bowl with a defeated air, continuing to eat.

* * *

**~~~~~~Scene 2~~~~~~**

"Well, we're finally here," Green groaned, placing a hand on a nearby wall. "You guys are exhausting to be around."

"It's small!" Red had immediately set his bag down and gone exploring, opening every door and poking his head in for a brief look around. "But there's lots of room inside..."

"Yeah. Just like you and your wimpy self," Blue grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

Red wilted, his enthusiasm hacked into pieces by that one simple sentence.

"Blue," Green wearily turned toward the other boy before sliding into a nearby chair. "Was that really necessary?"

"Hmph!" Blue stomped off and into one of rooms Red recently opened before slamming the sturdy door. Which, coincidentally, nearly caused the poor door to fly off its hinges.

Vio shot an annoyed look at the door, wishing it would burst into flame- trapping the loud obnoxious blond in there until he reached his fiery demise. After a few moments of glaring at the non-responsive door, Vio decided to take residence in a vacant chair in the living room, his nose once again buried in a book.

In the meantime, Red had begun sorting the food supplies they had bought in town into piles of what needed to go in the (fortunately provided) icebox, what could stay out,and what he would use in their dinner tonight. "Green, did you mange to find any black pepper while you were at the market?"

"Huh? Oh.. No I didn't think to look for it," he replied honestly, scratching the back of his head to convey his confusion.

"Oh... That's okay... It's just... Blue seemed to really like it the last time we had it... so I thought maybe... he'd enjoy the food more if we had some..." Red's eyes were downcast as he began to dice some vegetables.

"You can't please everyone, Red... He's just messing with you cause he's had a bad day..." Green said, giving Red a small pat on the head. "But I'll go get it if you need it, okay? So cheer up!"

Red nodded, cutely biting his lower lip.

"Take Blue with you," Vio suggested from his armchair. "It would be good for all of us if he was away from Red for a while."

Red looked at Vio, his eyes conveying the betrayal he felt when Vio said that.

Vio caught the look, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that," he backpedaled quickly. "If Blue leaves then he won't be yelling at you constantly. You can cook in peace."

"Oh... I... T-thank you... Vio.." Red gave him a small relieved grin before returning to his cooking.

"It's not a problem. I want him out of my bubble anyways." Vio turned back to his book.

"Right..." Green looked between the two before walking away. A door slamming open and a screech reached their ears before Green yelled a good-bye as he dragged a flailing Blue out the door.

It was pleasantly silent for a while, the rhythmical thud of Red's knife against the chopping board filling the silence with its comfortable beat.

Vio felt his eyelids growing heavy; the metronome of sounds whisking from the kitchen was lulling him to sleep.

The peaceful silence was shattered by a crash from the kitchen, causing Vio to bolt upright and stare around in confusion.

"OW!"

"Red? Are you okay?" Vio asked, as he jogged his way to the kitchen.

"I cut my finger..." Red was cradling the injured hand gently, wincing at the pain.

"Let me see..." Vio said gently, holding out his hand.

The boy in red slowly extended the wounded part, trying not to look at the gash that stretched from the tip of his finger to the small knuckles on the back of his hand.

Vio himself tried not to flinch at the sight. It looked painful. It would heal quickly if nothing got into it but it would need to be bandaged properly, and quickly. "It would probably be better if we moved away from the food," Vio began pulling the boy gently away from the counter full of cut vegetables. He sat the boy down and magically pulled forth a first-aid kit.

Silence once again covered them like a blanket as Vio took up the task of cleaning and wrapping Red's injury.

"Will... Will you k-kiss it and make it better...?" Red asked, his eyes over flowing with tears, hiccups shaking his small frame every now and then.

"Um... it doesn't really... work that way..." Vio murmured, focused intently on his work. "But in a sense, yes." He carefully cut away the excess bandaging and tucked the ends neatly into the folds that had been created. "There."

Vio looked up and instantly regretted it. Red's eyes were puffy and red, and his cheeks were stained pink, the baby fat that never seemed to go away giving him the look of a kicked puppy.

"You d-didn't... kiss it," Red hiccuped once again, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Vio sighed, shaking his head. He tenderly pulled the hand to his lips, gently kissing the well-wrapped finger, while looking up with his cool eyes into the large watery ones.

Red hiccuped one more time, a light flush unrelated to his tears briefly reaching his plump cheeks. "Thank you... Vio... It feels better now..."

Vio gave Red a doubtful look, knowing there was no way a simple kiss would make the hurt go away.

Red's giggles seemed to contradict Vio's skepticism on the matter.

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 3~~~~~**

They had been living in the cabin for a few days now, having some much needed rest and relaxation time. But certain tempers (mainly Blue's) were wearing thin at the constant proximity of the other Links.

He was currently in the kitchen watching Red cook grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, which was making Red very nervous as he rustled about the kitchen.

"Are they done yet?" Blue growled suddenly, slamming his palm down flat on the tabletop and making Red flinch. "You said these would be quick!"

"I… I'm w-working as fast as I can, B-Blue..."

"Well, work faster!" the aggressive boy snapped.

Tears gathered at the corners of Red's eyes, the spatula he held in his hand, trembling violently. "T-they can only c-cook so quickly..." he murmured quietly.

"It's not like you can cook to begin with. Let alone a cheese sandwich. It's a wonder that your even a Link, let alone a hero at all.

"Fine!" Red's nerve snapped. "Here! Have your s-stupid sandwich!" He pulled the pan off the stove and balanced it precariously on the table, taking the spatula, sliding it under the sandwich, and slamming it onto Blue's plate. "I-I-I hope you c-choke on it!" He turned away quickly, not wanting Blue to see that he'd made Red cry... once again. During the motion of turning, he bumped into the handle of the pan, causing it to fall off the table. Red automatically tried to snatch it up before it clattered to the ground, but he'd forgotten a simple but crucial fact- it was still hot.

With a cry, Red dropped the blistering hot pan.

"Red!" Green poked his head out of the door joining the kitchen and the living room. "What happened?"

"The stupid idiot dropped a hot pan and tried to catch it." Blue said, without a care in the world as he munched on his sandwich.

Vio hurried into the kitchen, pushing past the frozen Green.

Red hunched over his (new) injured hand, nearly curled into a fetal position. By the goddesses, it hurt _so much_... His breath was coming in short gasps, tiny pants of air, and tears rolled out of his scrunched-up eyes to slowly drip onto the linoleum.

"Shh... Red.. Let me see..."

"Nnn... no..."

"He's just faking it. Give it up already, Red." When the boy made no answer Blue scoffed once more. "Just goes to show he'll always be a wimp."

"Blue, shut up!" Green finally strode into the kitchen, elbowing the boy (still munching on his sandwich) roughly aside.

"Ow, Green!" He complained, rubbing his side. "That hurt."

"Serves you right!" Green huffed.

Vio growled but chose to ignore Blue... For now. "I'll.. I'll make it better.. But I can only do that if you let me see, Red."

Red's tears continued to gush out of his eyes, but he managed to look at Vio for a few split moments.

The background noise seemed to fade away for Red as he looked at Vio. Blue and Green's arguing were steadily drowned out by his pounding heart.

"Come on, Red," Vio coaxed once more. "I promise, it'll feel better soon, just let me see..."

"W-will you kiss it again...?" Red whispered low enough for only Vio to hear.

"...Yes... Just let me see." Vio knelt beside the boy, magical med-kit in hand once more.

Red began to slowly uncurl himself when, suddenly, another crash reached their ears. Vio looked up to see Green and Blue punching the life out of each other.

"Blue! Green!" Vio's shout was loud and venomous causing the duo to freeze. "Get. Out."

"Vio-" Green started to say something, but was interrupted when the purple-clad boy rose and turned around, glaring at them.

"Now."

"...Whatever." Blue turned around to grab the remains of his sandwich from the counter, but Green intercepted it first by grabbing it and throwing it out the open kitchen window. "What the hell, Green?" Blue roared, grabbing the front of Green's tunic and yanking him forward.

"What are you going to do about it? Fight me? Why don't we take this outside," Green said- that being his plan all along.

"Fine! I'll have more room to beat the crap out of you anyway!" Blue wrenched open the door leading outside- which rebounded off the wall- before he stalked through. Green followed, rolling up his sleeves and gently closing the door behind him.

Vio relaxed slightly and knelt back onto the ground in front of the tearful boy. Red, eyes squeezed tightly shut, uncurled enough to present the burnt and trembling hand to the other boy. There was a thick, reddened mark stretching fully across his palm, and the tips of his three middle fingers were red and shiny.

"Here..." Vio began, gripping the boy, under his arms and pulling him into a sitting position- letting Red's back rest against his chest.

The most intelligent of the Links picked up Red's injured hand and cradled it as he inspected it.

Red flinched, his head turned in the opposite direction, trembling in anticipation of pain.

"Shh..." Vio shifted wordlessly into a sitting position and stretched his legs out, getting more comfortable. "You'll be fine..."

"...I-it... really hurts..." Red whimpered quietly. "...I'm not... f-faking it..."

"I know..." Vio whispered, as he cleaned and bandaged as carefully as he could. "Don't listen to Blue... He's an idiot..."

Red said nothing, flinching every time the bandages brushed against the oversensitive skin.

"There... It's all done..."

"...You haven't... k-kissed it yet..." Red's voice was little more than a breath.

"I really don't see how you think that kissing a wound will help it to heal faster," Vio murmured.

"Vio's kisses are magical..." Red mumbled, slightly put out, but non the less believing it to be true.

Vio actually chuckled. "I doubt that... But I'll do it if it'll stop those tears..."

Red gave one last hiccup and nodded, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.

Vio softly kissed the bandaged burn (just like he had with the cut) and pulled away to look at the blond's stained red face.

All of a sudden, the outside door opened and Green poked his head in. "I lost Blue," he panted. "He's gotta be around here somewhere..." He was very disheveled, with grass and mud stains all over his tunic, and his hat was gone.

"He's not in the house..." Vio answered, slightly annoyed for no given reason while Red was strangely quiet.

"Oh..." Green looked around for a moment. "Well, keep an eye out for him, will you?" Without waiting for a reply, he closed the door.

"... You should rest..." Vio murmured to Red once Green had let. "I know you haven't been sleeping well lately..."

"Mmhmm," Red nodded slowly, his head already against the purple-clad hero's shoulder.

"Not..." Vio's voice slowly became a mumble as Red's breathing evened out, "...on me..." Vio sighed and scooped up the small boy, and walked into Red's bedroom. He delicately set Red onto the bed, and moved to step away. To his surprise (well maybe not) Red had a death grip on his tunic. Mentally exhausted for reasons unknown to him Vio sat next to Red on the bed and pulled out his book. At least it was quiet here.

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 4~~~~~~**

Days had passed since the burn incident, and they were now, once again, traveling across Hyrule's vast fields. Which meant that they, once again, had a limited food supply. Which meant, once again, fights over food.

Vio was off by a tree, reading his book, (that everyone had yet to find out what it contained) as usual. The self appointed leader, Green, was going through his swordplay routine. Shadow (who only came out a night) was mimicking his every move with a dramatic effect added to them. And Red- Red was cooking as best he could with a hotheaded, cantankerous Blue- who was practically breathing down his neck and watching his every move.

"Um...B-Blue?" Red finally worked up the courage to turn around and look at the other boy. "W-w-would you mind not... standing s-so close? It's a little... distracting..."

"Get use to it. I'm not moving."

"He asked nicely, why don't you listen to him before I make you..." Vio threatened, not glancing up from his book.

"N-no, it's...alright..." Red mumbled, shoulders hunched. "I-it's not..._that_...distracting..."

"See he's fine with it! You didn't have to fight his stupid battles. you bookworm."

"Let me rephrase so you might have hope in understanding. _Get away from him before I come over there and make you._"

"Oh, really?" Blue scoffed, not even turning around. "What are _you _gonna do, give me a paper-cut when you throw your book at me?"

Vio growled, his face contorting into a sneer. He set his book aside and stood.

"W-wait, Vio, Blue, please... please don't fight," Red pleaded, turning away from his workstation and moving to stand between the two.

Blue pushed Red out of the way, causing the smaller of the boys to fall to the ground with a gasp. Blue instantly regretted it as a purple blur tackled him to the ground seconds later.

The two boys rolled on the ground, punching and kicking at each other. Vio, still being the smart one even with emotions overpowering his decision making, was sure to hit as many pressure points as hard as he could. While Blue, on the other hand, just hit Vio as hard as he could.

"Vio! Blue! Stop it, please! _GREEEEN!_" Red wailed, instantly calling attention to Green and Shadow. They rushed over, their swords in hand and with their matching gawking expression and pose.

"Damn. And Vio rarely fights. Blue _must_ deserve it." Shadow waved a hand, dismissing the idea of pulling them apart. "Twenty rupees on Vio to win."

"Shadow! Vio will kill- no _annihilate _Blue!" Green choked.

"I know," was the simple reply.

"Green, make them stop!" Red was nearly in tears. "Someone's gonna get hurt!"

"Yeah, Blue. He won't be able to do ianything/i for a few months." Shadow chuckled.

"Shadow!" Red wailed again.

"Okay, okay! I'm ready when you are Green... I'll get Vio, you can take on the beast."

"Oh, thanks," Green's voice dripped sarcasm. "On three, then. One, two-"

"Three!" Shadow exclaimed, tackling Vio to the ground. Which was harder than it seemed as Vio nearly threw him off a few times before he could get a good hold on him. Green merely grabbed Blue by the back of his tunic and shoved him forward, knocking him onto the ground; where he hastily knelt on Blue's back and pinned his arms so all the raging boy could do was thrash and foam at the mouth..

A few seconds of struggling passed and Vio successfully threw off Shadow and stalked away, still fuming.

"Vio!" Red called, jogging to keep up with the storming teen.

Green had the decency to look shocked.

"What? You didn't know about them?" Shadow asked incredulously.

"Wait what? No? There's something between them?"

"Eh. You're not the only one that didn't notice," he waved a hand, gesturing to the shocked Blue, "I think I'm the only one that notices these things. I don't even think Vio knows yet." Shadow shrugged, and lightly kicked a squawking Blue.

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 5~~~~~**

"Vio!" Red called again, slowly getting out of breath to keep up with Vio's hasty strides.

The said hero slowly came to a stop a few minutes later in a peaceful, moonlit clearing.

"Vio..." Red breathed, taking a step closer to the still raging Link.

Vio's hands were still clenched into fists, and he raised one slowly before slamming it into his thigh in frustration.

"He will _not _insult you like that in my presence ever again!" he shouted before sending a glare in Red's direction, causing the said boy to take a step forward instead of a step back.

"Vio~..." Red's voice held an air of hopefulness, longing, and melancholy joy.

The teen deflated his anger melting away like it was never there as he leaned against the nearest tree; his head bent down as he stared at the ground.

Red took another few tentative steps forward, until he was standing behind and slightly to the side of Vio.

"Thank you..." Red whispered, taking another step to the side before standing on the tip of his toes to plant a kiss on Vio's cheek.

"Wha-" Vio turned his head to look at the smaller boy. His brain nearly exploding as he felt Red's lips brush against his own.

Red's eyes shot wide open as he realized what was happening, and he took two quick steps backwards, hands over his mouth.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Red squeaked, a blush that rivaled his tunic spreading across his face and ears.

Vio brought a finger up to his lips, shocked and not knowing how to react. After a few moments, a minuscule smile made its way to his lips, but his eyes were clouded with sadness. He didn't speak a word as he led Red back to camp.

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 6~~~~~**

Two weeks had passed since the accidental kiss between Vio and Red. They had managed to secure another cabin to stay in, this one a fair bit larger than the last.

In the days that followed the kiss, Vio had ignored Red like the plague, but he still stuck up for him every time Blue decided to take his anger out on the underdog of the group.

Even Red had been unusually silent since then, choosing to walk around with downcast eyes and attempting to stay out of every-one's way. When Green tried to talk to him about it, he just smiled and redirected the conversation.

Shadow looked between Vio and Red, like he always did since the kiss and huffed irritably.

Things slowly degenerated to the point where Red would spend most of his time in his room, coming out only to go to the bathroom, cook, eat, or help clean up the mess from meals.

Even Blue had been pretty subdued.

"I'm sick of this!' Shadow shouted one evening to Green as they took up cleaning the messy living room.

"You're sick of cleaning?"

"No! I'm sick of Vio and Red acting like this!"

"What, all mopey and depressed?" Green carefully tipped an armload of dirty dishes into the sink.

"Yes! Red thinks it's _his_ fault, and Vio thinks he's taken something from Red!"

"That makes no sense."

"It makes _perfect_ sense. They kissed! I know it!"

"_W~ha~t?" _Green said, his voice a incredulous. "When?"

"After Vio and Blue fought that night, Red went off after Vio. They _must _have..."

"That would explain the awkwardness between them..." Green murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Gah! This is frustrating! I'm going to knock some sense into Vio."

"H-Hey! You just can't lave me with all the chores!"

"Ask Red to help~" Shadow said as he walked out the door, to where Vio was.

"But-darn it, Shadow," Green grumbled, filling the sink with hot water. "Red! Can you help me?" he called into the hallway..

Red quietly crept into the kitchen, moving to stand by Green's side.

"Hey, Red, how are you today?" Green patted the section of the sink beside him, inviting Red to help him rinse dishes.

"Fine... How are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if something happened between you and Vio." Green explained as he scrubbed the dirty dishes with a sponge.

"N-nothing h-happened.." Red's voice was soft, and a light flush stained his cheeks as he stared into the dishwater, nervously re-rinsing the same plate over and over again.

"Are you sure?" Green asked curiously. "It's okay, you know- to like someone a little more than the rest of us.." At this point the smaller boy's face was colored red, the dishes clattering noisily in the sink as he hurriedly rinsed them at a super fast pace.

"N-nothing happened, Green!" Red's voice was pitched higher than normal as he tried valiantly to hide his blush.

"I wasn't going to believe Shadow, but now... Well I don't know... I think something did happen..."

"I.. I'm going back to my room.." was the quick reply as Red scurried out of the kitchen.

Green sighed and looked out the window in front of the sink. Vio and Shadow were walking by at that moment. "I hope you have more luck than I did, Shadow."

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 7~~~~~**

"So. Vio, my best friend, how are you this fine evening?" Shadow gave Vio a cheerful grin, draping an arm across his shoulders.

"What do you want, Shadow?" Vio's voice was neutral and detached, and he refused to look at the shadow teen.

"Just a bit of your time and a stroll around the house~" He redirected Vio with a little pressure, turning him in the direction he wanted to go.

"You're up to something." Vio mumbled, allowing himself to be steered.

"Of course I am~" Shadow grinned cheerfully.

"And if I don't go along with you?" Vio asked, while stopping and firmly standing in place.

"Well, lets just say I found a pretty stack of books and decided to fill a bathtub with red dye and thought- hey, these book would look lovely above this tub of red dye~" The shadow teen raised a a meaningful eyebrow.

"..."

"Oh yes. I went there." Shadow began to walk again, putting pressure on Vio's back until he reluctantly began to move forward as well.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said~ A bit of your time~" Shadow was cut off by a glare. "I wanted to talk about Red," he added more seriously.

"What about him?" Vio asked, looking away from Shadow and toward the woods.

"You're making him sad."

Vio's head snapped toward Shadow's "I... How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Vio." Shadow stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Have you _seen_ the way Red's been acting lately? Have you heard him laugh, or even seen him smile in the past week? He stays in his room all day and won't talk to anyone unless they ask him a direct question!"

Vio looked away from Shadow, guilt suddenly eating away at him. "I... I didn't know."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you..."

"He doesn't want me near him anyway..." Vio muttered, scuffing the ground with the toe of his boot.

"What the hell are you talking about? The boy is acting like some person killed his puppy. He's in love with you, you idiot." Shadow turned around placed his hands on Vio's shoulders.

"Impossible." Vio turned his head away, blatantly rejecting Shadow's statement.

"Vio. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Red will get up and start baking. I've seen it."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"He makes heart-shaped cookies with your name on them... and he makes blueberry muffins. Everyone knows those are your favorite." Shadow said in a voice in a high voice, shaking Vio lightly to prove his point.

"You're making this up."

"I swear by the three goddesses that I'm not lying. Get up early one morning or stay up late and see for yourself."

"..." Vio rolled his eyes, but nodded none-the-less.

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 8~~~~~**

Later that night, when everyone was in bed with their lights turned off, Vio sat awake, looking out the window next to his bed. The floorboard in the hallway outside his door squeaked (as if someone was trying to move quietly and failing miserably) and after a moment soft footsteps padded away.

Vio raised an eyebrow but made no move for the door to see if it really was, as Shadow had said- Red. He pulled out his book and listened to the quiet shuffling and bristling of movement in the kitchen. He'd wait a while.

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 9~~~~~**

Hours seemed to pass and the scent of thousands of cookies and blueberry muffins wafted through the house. How he hadn't noticed this before was a mystery to him. It had been nearly an hour since the movement in the kitchen had stopped, making Vio worry slightly. The clock next to him read the delicate time of 3:21a.m..

He stood, laying his book down on the nightstand before soundlessly moving to his door. He was fortunate to have the quiet door as he stepped out into the hall. Making his way to the kitchen door, he peeked around the corner.

It... was... a disaster. Cookies and muffins sat wherever there was room to cool, and a light dusting of flour coated pretty much everything. And in the midst of it all was the kitchen table, covered with small bowls filled with decorations like sprinkles, frosting, and whipped cream. Red sat there, asleep with his head resting in a giant mixing bowl, enough flour coating his tunic to make it appear pink..

Sincerely hoping Red hadn't somehow drowned in the bowl, Vio stepped forward. He glanced at the purple and red decorated cookies and couldn't help but smile. It was absolutely adorable, in Vio's opinion, that the smallest Link would go through such lengths to express himself.

Vio stepped forward and placed a hand on Red's shoulder, giving it a soft shake. "Red... Come on, wake up... A mixing bowl filled with batter doesn't make the best pillow."

"Nnn..." Red made a sleepy noise. "Wha~..." Vio chuckled despite himself. "Five more minutes..."

Vio shook his head, "No, come on Red... Time to wake up."

"Uhn..." Red sleepily cracked one eye open, hazy and unfocused. After a few seconds of registering who was in front of him he let out a squeal; he jumped up, throwing the mixing bowl (he had his head in) into the air. Vio couldn't help but watch it in horrified-fascination, not moving to so much as catch it. The seconds seemed to slow as Vio watched, mesmerized as the bowl turned in the air, slowly dropping its contents on Red's head before crashing into the counter, causing almost all of the muffins and cookies to topple to the floor.

There was little Vio could do but stare in shock.

Red gazed at the scattered remains of his hard work, biting his bottom lip to fend off the tears of disappointment welling in his eyes. "I... I'm sorry..."

Vio looked at Red, who had begun to cry, batter and tears mixing together on his cheeks. After a moment he stepped forward, a small awkward smile on his face, making him look pleasantly relaxed. He swiped a finger over one of Red's cheeks- collecting some of the blueberry batter- and popping it into his mouth.

"You... It tastes fine to me."

Red looked up at the touch, surprised and confused, and his eyes widened as he heard Vio say that. "R-really?" The hope and longing in his voice were almost painfully evident.

Vio chuckled and nodded. "Yeah..."

Red giggled and grabbed a sugar cookie that survived the catastrophe, handing the red and purple iced treat to Vio. "Um... I made this for you," he smiled shyly, blushing a little.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you." Vio said, taking a small bite out of the said cookie. Red's eyes sparkled as he watched Vio eat it, as if everything in the world revolved around Vio at the moment.

"D-do you like it?"

Vio nodded, the small, gentle smile still on his face. "It's wonderful."

Red took a step closer to Vio, looking up into his calm, blue eyes. "V-Vio...?"

"Hm?"

"W-Will.. you... Will you kiss me again...?" Red asked, inching closer, a blush making its self known despite the flour and batter covering his face.

Vio leaned forward hesitantly, stopping only when he was inches from Red's plump lips.

"...Please..." Red breathed, eyes half closed and voice pleading, and Vio shivered at the words.

After a moment longer, Vio pressed his lips softly to Red, their hearts pounding in union as Vio's lips softly caressed Red's. The sensation of it caused both to shiver.

Red made a soft sound of delight, which gained a reaction out of Vio; he leaned into the kiss more, his tongue gliding over Red's lips, tasting the sweet muffin batter that was still there.

Red melted into Vio's chest, his hands moving to fist in the material of his tunic, pulling himself just a little bit closer and making the situation just a little more intimate.

They pulled away after a few moments, both smiling sweetly at each other.

"Lets go... get you cleaned up..." Vio said, a slight smirk plastered to his face.

"O-okay!" Red's cheerful grin had finally returned to his face, and he had unleashed it full force. Vio shook his head. It was obvious the boy had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 10~~~~~**

Shadow jumped awake as he heard voices, coming from the room next to his. "You've got to be kidding me," he groaned, before registering whose voices they were.

"Ahh... V-Vio... It feels... I... " Shadow blushed, wondering if he should cover his ears or not.

"Shh... You'll wake everyone Red..." _Too late for that,_ Shadow thought.

"But... I.. it.. feels s-so good..." _Okay, t-this is pretty hot..._

"Yes, I know, but we've got to be quiet... it is nearly four in the morning... Now, hold still." He could faintly hear Vio say. _Oh Goddess... what have I done? _

"AAH-mmph! Mmmmmmmph, mph-mm!" Blood steadily made its way down Shadow's face from his nose.

"_Red! _Hu~sh... Just... uhn... try and keep it down for just a _little... _oh, sweet Nayru preserve us..." Shadow gaped at the wall, quickly making his way out of bed and pressing an ear to it. The soft slap of skin to skin could now be heard.

"Mmm, mph- _Vioooo~ _I-I-I don't know if I-" _Oh my G-Goddesses..._ Shadow shifted uncomfortably.

"J-Just a little longer..." he could hear Vio reply huskily. Shadow shifted again, his pants feeling horridly tight...

"_V-V-Vio! VIO~!" _Red moaned loudly, striking thunder through Shadow's veins.

"Oh, _Farore,_ you're so _loud_... Red, if we were alone you could scream all you wanted but _please,_ I'm begging you, I don't want Shadow to come barging in here..." ..._I am pretty tempted to..._ Shadow thought.

"Aah~... Vio..."

"Did you like that?" A puff of steam exploded out of Shadow's head, his face a blistering red.

"Ahh... d-don't t-touch me there... t-too much... ahhhhh~!"

"Ssh... You'll love this..."

"Ahhh- Ahh! V-Vio... I-It's too m-much- Ahhh!"

"Hush... it's okay... just let it go..." _...I have to see this... __**Have to**_. Shadow thought as he slowly eased himself into the wall,

"B-b-but I- ahh! _Viiiioooo_!" It seemed Shadow got there just in time to see Red throw his head back, moaning wantonly and scratching at Vio's shoulder mercilessly.

"F-Fuck... Red..." Shadow gasped silently as he watched Vio thrusting into the smaller boy, sweat beading on his forehead and running down his bare, surprisingly muscular chest. _Vio... never cusses._

"_Vio~!" _Red squirmed viciously, the pleasure seeming to cloud his vision, as he let out a final long, loud moan. He clutched Vio to him tightly, his muscles spasming.

He, Shadow, was going to die. Shadow never would have thought his once a crush and the cutest of the Links would be so... so... mind-blowing together. It was like a wet dream come true... Which it was... He really needed to stop thinking.

"Oh, _fuuuuck_, Red!" Vio let out a long, low moan, unable to make another thrust into Red. He buried his face into Red's shoulder, panting harshly and holding the boy to him.

Shadow held his breath, squirming silently.

"...Vio..." Red's voice was barely a whisper. "T-that was..."

Vio chuckled lightly when Red was unable to answer. "That good?"

Red nodded tiredly, and moaned when he felt Vio pull out of him. "C-Can we do it again...?" he asked as he went to sleep, not waiting for an answer.

Vio blushed and chuckled, but didn't answer. Shadow gawked when Vio turned to him, a knowing smirk on his face. 'Like the show?' he mouthed to the speechless and completely horny Shadow.

Shadow fled to the bathroom seconds later.

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 11~~~~~**

Green entered the kitchen that morning yawning and not completely awake. He absentmindedly grabbed a muffin from the counter, sat down in an open chair, and took a bite, closing his eyes. He took another, opened his eyes and blinked... blinked again...

"_What _in the name of Din happened in here?"

* * *

**~~~~~Scene 12~~~~~**

Vio woke to Red snuggling up to his chest. "Sleep well...?"

"Mhmm..." The boy smiled sleepily upward, then glanced down again, biting his lip with adorable blush on his face. " Vio... I..."

Vio hummed questioningly.

"I... I love you.."

Vio smiled, opening his eyes and looking to the boy next to him, "You're so sweet, Red. I might get cavities."

"Not if you brush your teeth!"

Vio chuckled and patted Red on the head. "I love you too, Red."

"What's with all these cookies and muffins?" They heard Blue scream seconds later.

Red giggled and hid his face in Vio's chest while Vio chuckled lightly, draping an arm over Red and smoothing down his hair.

"Vio... we don't..._have_...to get up yet... do we?" Red looked up at him hopefully.

"Of course not. I locked the door last night anyway." Vio reassured him, leaning down to brush his lip against the boy's forehead.

"Good." Red smiled contently.

~ Fin~

* * *

**~-x-Bloopers-x-~**

**

* * *

**

**Scene 2 **_Take 2_

"Take Blue with you," Vio suggested from his armchair. "It would be good for all of us if he was away from Red for a while."

Red looked at Vio, his eyes conveying the betrayal he felt when Vio said that.

Vio caught the look, "Oh, I meant it exactly how it sounded."

Red: D':

* * *

**Scene 2 **_Take 3_

It was pleasantly silent for a while, the rhythmical thud of Red's knife against the chopping board filling the silence with its comfortable beat.

Vio felt his eyelids growing heavy; the metronome of sounds whisking from the kitchen was lulling him to sleep.

The peaceful silence was shattered by a crash from the kitchen, causing Vio to bolt upright and stare around in confusion.

"OW!"

"Red? Are you okay?" Vio asked, as he jogged his way to the kitchen.

"It's okay! It's but a flesh wound!"

"Red... Your hand is on the ground."

"Oh... I was just installing this!"

"You... replaced your hand with a whisk...?"

"It transforms into a spatula too!"

"..."

* * *

**Scene 4 **_Take 2_

"Vio! Blue! Stop it, please! _GREEEEN!_" Red wailed, instantly calling attention to Green and Shadow. They rushed over, their swords in hand and with their matching gawking expression and pose.

"Damn. And Vio rarely fights. Blue _must_ deserve it." Shadow waved a hand, dismissing the idea of pulling them apart. "Twenty rupees on Vio to win."

"Shadow! Vio will kill- no _annihilate _Blue!" Green choked.

"I know," was the simple reply.

"Oh mai gosh! Vio just killed Blue!" Red's horrid screams announced.

* * *

**Scene 6 **_Take 2 _

"I'm sick of this!' Shadow shouted one evening to Green as they took up cleaning the messy living room.

"You're sick of cleaning?"

_"Yes!"_

_

* * *

_

**Scene 6**_ Take 3 _

"I'm sick of this!' Shadow shouted one evening to Green as they took up cleaning the messy living room.

"You're sick of cleaning?"

"No! I'm sick of Vio and Red acting like this!"

"What, all mopey and depressed?" Green carefully tipped an armload of dirty dishes into the sink.

"No! Screwing like bunnies!"

"They've had... had...?"

"I don't know!"

"But you said..."

"Forget what I said! I didn't watch them or anything!"

"...I don't want to know."

* * *

**Scene 8 **_Take 2_

Later that night, when everyone was in bed with their lights turned off, Vio sat awake, looking out the window next to his bed.

The floorboard in the hallway outside his door squeaked, as if someone was trying to move quietly but failed, and after a moment soft footsteps padded away when suddenly! A crash was heard and a pained call for help.

Vio shook his head. Blue could be so dumb sometimes.

* * *

**Scene 9 **_Take 2 _

Sincerely hoping Red hadn't somehow drowned in the bowl, Vio stepped forward. He glanced at the purple and red decorated cookies and couldn't help but smile. It was absolutely adorable, in Vio's opinion, that the smallest Link would go through such lengths to express himself.

Vio touched Red's shoulder gently shaking him to gain his attention. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Not even a second later, Red's body clattered to the floor.

"..." Vio looked down at Red's motionless body in horror. Red had drowned in the bowl!

Vio sighed and shook his head, moving to go wake up the others._ At least he had a sweet death,_ he thought, ironically.

* * *

**Scene 10 **_Take 2 _

"_V-V-Vio! VIO~!" _Red moaned loudly, striking thunder through Shadow's veins.

"Oh, _Farore,_ you're so _loud_... Red, if we were alone you could scream all you wanted but _please,_ I'm begging you, I don't want Shadow to come barging in here..." ..._I am pretty tempted to..._ Shadow thought.

"Aah~... Vio..."

"Did you like that?" A puff of steam exploded out of Shadow's head his face a blistering red.

"Ahh... d-don't t-touch me there... t-to much... ahhhhh~!"

"Ssh... You'll love this..."

"Ahhh- Ahh! V-Vio... I-It's too m-much- Ahhh!"

"Hush... it's okay... just let it go..." _...I have to see this... __**Have to**_. Shadow thought as he slowly eased himself into the wall,

"B-b-but I- ahh! _Viiiioooo_!" It seemed Shadow got there just in time to see ... Red clutching a pillow in captive bliss as Vio kneaded knots and kinks out of his muscles.

* * *

**Scene 10 **_Take 3 _

He, Shadow, was going to die. Shadow never would have thought his once a crush and the cutest of the Links would be so... so... mind-blowing together. It was like a wet dream come true... Which it was... He really needed to stop thinking, or he was going to fall all the way through the wall...

"Aah!"

"SHADOW! WHAT THE HELL!"

...Well, _fuck._

* * *

We hope you all enjoyed it~


End file.
